


太阳神的另一个名字

by Alice_I_Clovis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Explanations, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Post-The Death Cure, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_I_Clovis/pseuds/Alice_I_Clovis
Summary: 圣诞节并不是一个好日子，Merlin在10月到来前就从卡迪夫（Cardiff，威尔士首府）逃了出来，他讨厌在这样一个日子里听见那些祝福与圣歌，庆祝某位神明的诞生。虽然人生就是在生与死之间，但是这样一个特殊的日子，又是这样一个尊重人权的时代，任何人都不能强迫他去庆祝——尽管在没有人权的时代同样也没人能强迫他。虽然他不喜欢圣诞节，但其实他还是很喜欢红色和绿色，就像Camelot的披风和他们一起走过的森林；不，他恨红色和绿色——红色如道道战场上流淌的鲜血，绿色如静静湖面上沉重的祷言。所以他在这样一个节日到来前，拖着苍老的躯体，穿着深灰色的外套，来到了Avalon，只求一丝宁静。





	太阳神的另一个名字

**Author's Note:**

> 大家喜欢的话请留言让我知道哦~ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )比心

太阳神的另一个名字（18圣诞贺文）  
*治愈向  
*AM  
　　  
　　圣诞节并不是一个好日子，Merlin在10月到来前就从卡迪夫（Cardiff，威尔士首府）逃了出来，他讨厌在这样一个日子里听见那些祝福与圣歌，庆祝某位神明的诞生。虽然人生就是在生与死之间，但是这样一个特殊的日子，又是这样一个尊重人权的时代，任何人都不能强迫他去庆祝——尽管在没有人权的时代同样也没人能强迫他。  
　　虽然他不喜欢圣诞节，但其实他还是很喜欢红色和绿色，就像Camelot的披风和他们一起走过的森林；不，他恨红色和绿色——红色如道道战场上流淌的鲜血，绿色如静静湖面上沉重的祷言。  
　　所以他在这样一个节日到来前，拖着苍老的躯体，穿着深灰色的外套，来到了Avalon，只求一丝宁静。  
　　只是现在的Avalon也已经成为城市的一部分，幸好普通人已经不会巫术，否则他相信Avalon湖面上都会被圣诞节那些闪闪发光的东西给堆满。他最后住进了湖边的一间小阁楼，确保他的窗户对着湖面，而不是被红色与绿色塞满的街道或者建筑。  
　　自他到来后便结识了一个邻居，这个中年男子是一位医生，他的业余兼职是小报记者或者说是某刊物撰稿人，所以这位喜欢听故事，或者说热衷于都市传说的男人立刻就对这位独居的老人产生了极大的兴趣，每天下午都要拜访他。如果不是因为他有着和Gaius一样的大小眼，Merlin可能真的会把他轰走，就像他轰走那些吵闹的孩子们那样。  
　　  
　　“这就是结局吗？”声音缓慢而谨慎。  
　　“不，绝对不，”Merlin几乎是争辩的急躁，他已经告诉过这位邻居好几次了，“他会回来的，我相信，这只是个中止。”  
　　“一个接近一千五百多年的中止？”一个戴着金丝眼镜的中年男子挪了挪凳子。“所以，Emrys先生，您今早还是去了Avalon湖边吗？”  
　　“是的，”Merlin迟疑了一下，扯了扯领子，“这没什么好问的。”  
　　“您记得确切的时间吗？”中年男子向前倾了倾身子。  
　　“当然，我早上一睁开眼就去了，和过去的每天都一样。”Merlin的眼睛越过窗户，凝视着窗外宁静的湖面的，“我必须避开那些准备庆祝节日的人们，我讨厌那些铃铛和该死的袜子，那个时候并没有这些东西，否则——”  
　　“否则他肯定会喜欢。”中年男人接过话，微笑着。  
　　Merlin不安地把眼睛转向桌子，如果不是上了年纪，他不知道自己会不会脸红。“但是那时候没有。”他干巴巴地说。  
　　“我相信他会喜欢的，”中年男人又前倾了一点，“只是，Emrys先生，我刚才问你的时间是指，从那件事之后——”中年男人闭上嘴，好像意识到他不该这么说，“到现在，已经多久了，你记得准确的时间吗？”  
　　“我不记得了，”Merlin吞咽了一下，又扯了扯他的领口，“这没什么意义。”  
　　“那你现在还拥有魔法吗？”中年男人身子往椅背上靠了靠。  
　　“你是在怀疑我吗？”Merlin瞪着他，“你以为我疯了？”  
　　“当然不，Emrys先生，”中年男人露出歉意的微笑，“我只是好奇真正的魔法是什么样子，您能——”  
　　“我只为Arthur使用魔法，只为Arthur。”Merlin充满怒意的眼睛慢慢地眯了起来，然后偏过头去，疲惫地靠在椅背上。  
　　沉默。  
　　“Emrys先生，今天我想向您介绍一个人。”中年男人站起来，打开Merlin正对着的房门，走到对面的门旁边，“跟我过来吧，Emrys先生，他已经在这里等了一阵子了。”  
　　这个人还从没有邀请过他去他家里做客，Merlin眯起眼打量着中年男人。虽然他们门对门，Merlin也只是跟他时断时续地讲述过去的那些历史，他不在乎别人是否会相信，他做的只是在别人问他的时候回答问题，只不过是用真话。  
　　“他也一直想见您，Emrys先生。”中年男子见Merlin没有任何动作，微笑着做出邀请的手势。  
　　“他是金发碧眼吗？”Merlin正了正坐姿，睁大双眼。  
　　“很抱歉。”中年男人耸耸肩。  
　　Merlin又无力地靠着椅背，“我不感兴趣。”  
　　“也许是圣诞老人呢？”中年男人露出亲切的微笑。  
　　Merlin翻了个白眼，“首先，我不是个孩子，我的白胡子几乎和圣诞老人一样；其次，那是假的，世界上没有圣诞老人。”Merlin皱起眉头，手指不安地在口袋里摩挲着面料，“根本就没有圣诞老人，一直如此。”  
　　“但是那个年轻人等您很久了，Emrys先生。”中年男人半请求半无奈地看着他，这副金丝眼镜后面的大小眼让Merlin认为，如果Gaius年轻过的话，或许他们会更加相像，只是——他不记得Gaius可能年轻过。  
　　“如果时间不够久，”Merlin又翻了个白眼，换了个坐姿，让他更深地把自己塞进椅子，“那就不能算等待。”  
　　中年男人无奈地叹了口气，从门边又走向Merlin，伸出手，“就算帮我个忙好吗？”  
　　“我没有给你帮忙的必要。”Merlin瘪着嘴，“而且我已经老了，我腿脚不方便。”  
　　“如果知道你这么固执，我肯定不会叫他来了。”中年男人抓住Merlin的胳膊，“他虽然不是金发碧眼，但他有个朋友是，也许——”  
　　“不。”Merlin垂下双眼，“别嘲笑我了。那不可能是他。”  
　　“为什么不可能？”  
　　“他已经离开了，”Merlin把脸埋在双手中，“他不会回来的。”  
　　“但是你相信他会回来的，不是吗？”中年男人安慰着拍拍他的肩膀。  
　　“他会回来的，”Merlin声音低沉，干巴巴地说，“他会的。”  
　　“所以你还是相信他会回来，不是吗？”  
　　“但是——但是，不是现在——”Merlin的声音平静下来，“不应该存在无畏的希望。”  
　　“那你希望他什么时候回来？”中年男人似乎因为Merlin的混乱而感到好笑，这使得Merlin更加愤怒地瞪着他。中年男人立刻收起笑容，然后谨慎地说，“或者说，你认为他应该什么时候回来？”  
　　“你们不会喜欢的，”Merlin撇撇嘴，“当Albion陷入危机的时候。”  
　　“这没什么，Emrys先生。”中年男人的笑容没有刚才那么讨厌了，“相信我，Albion一直都在危机中，这个世界上没有任何一天我们可以肯定没有战争，没有火灾，没有意外伤害。就拿每家都有的面包机来说，使用不当都有造成火灾的危险。”  
　　“而且英国的军队在/中/东/地/区也有持续作战。”Merlin干巴巴地说。  
　　中年男人露出近乎欣慰的微笑，“所以，Emrys先生，既然你也不能肯定他到底哪一天会回来，也许你应该去见见那个人。”  
　　“我相信我再拒绝的话你会把我烦死的。”Merlin不耐烦地挥挥手，慢慢站起来，慢慢向前走去。  
　　转动把手。  
　　一个男孩。  
　　“你这个邪恶的巫师！”Merlin摔上门，推开那个中年男人，退到房间另一边，厉声斥问，“你是谁？”  
　　但是那个中年男人只是睁大眼睛，“我发誓我绝对不是个巫师，更不是邪恶的。我根本就不知道你看到了谁，Emrys先生，你看到的到底是谁？”  
　　“你带他来的。”Merlin打量着中年男人，“你告诉我他是谁。”  
　　“一个聪明而且善良的年轻人，”中年男人耸耸肩，“我刚开始差点以为他是流浪汉，他说他需要见你。就是这样。”中年男人站直身子，“那么你见到了谁，Emrys先生？”  
　　“我，”Merlin艰难地吞咽了一下，“只是更年轻。”而且更糟糕——如果他现在还不算糟糕到极点的话。门外的男孩黑色的卷发乱得几乎像是一堆杂草，留着浓密的胡子，突出的颧骨似乎表示他比Merlin过去还要瘦很多，他的眼睛就像是嵌在脸上的两个嵌进了瞳仁的红色珠子。而且，他也穿着灰色的外套，就和他现在穿着的这件一样。Merlin甚至怀疑这个人是某个邪恶巫师所变的他年轻时代的复制品。  
　　“你认为他很危险吗？”中年男人皱着眉头。  
　　“我不确定。”Merlin靠着墙，他不自觉得继续扯了扯领口，“他为什么要见我？”Merlin的目光在门和中年男人身上不断转移者，“你有问他吗？”  
　　“他告诉我他认识一个金发碧眼的人，也许你也想见他的朋友，”中年男人又微笑了，“也许你应该和他聊聊。”  
　　“绝对是个陷阱，”Merlin咬着嘴唇。  
　　“但是，或许他认识他——”中年男人抱起胳膊，“或者，他控制了他，使他陷入了危险——”  
　　“太糟了。”Merlin又艰难地吞咽了一下。  
　　“你害怕了吗？”中年男人的目光意味深长。  
　　“不。”Merlin站直身子。  
　　“真的？”中年男子又指了指门，“也许他是个邪恶的巫师。”  
　　“那我更应该去。”Merlin做了个深呼吸。  
　　中年男人从门口退开。Merlin走到门口。  
　　再次转动把手。  
　　再次开门。  
　　Merlin和他对视着。  
　　“你是谁？”他们同时发问。  
　　“你来这里做什么？”他们再次同时发问。  
　　太奇怪了，他们连皱眉的样子都是相同的。  
　　Merlin抱起双臂，那个人也是。  
　　“这是面镜子？”Merlin最后把手放上去。  
　　“是的，Merlin Emrys先生。”中年男人摘下金丝眼镜，“只是一面镜子。”  
　　“你确定不是魔法造成的？我已经这么老，而他——”Merlin又回过头，镜子里的人也是。  
　　“镜子能展示事物本来的面貌，即使是你也是这么说的，Emrys先生，”中年男人摊摊手，“而且我也没有魔法。”  
　　“这不可能——”Merlin跌坐在椅子上，凝视着镜子里的景象，简单的桌椅、一盆绿色植物、一个书柜以及一扇窗户。中年男人不知道什么时候挂着一块胸牌。  
　　“Emrys先生，你送给我一个故事，明天是圣诞节，作为回礼，我想我也需要送给您一个故事。”中年男人重新坐下来。  
　　Merlin闭上眼，“但愿不要是悲剧。”  
　　“这是你的选择，Emrys先生。”中年男人叹了口气，“这个故事也是关于两个男孩，只是没有那么古老。”

　　当Arthur进入英国桑赫斯特皇家军事学院的时候，Merlin不得不留在卡迪夫大学继续进修，并开始习惯不用为Arthur的作业与日程表担心的日子。事实上，鉴于Arthur的父亲Uther是一个把荣誉带给家乡的准将，Arthur似乎一开始也只有这一个选择。但是让Merlin愤怒到提出分手是因为，Arthur并没有告诉他自己会去军事学院，而是送Merlin参加了卡迪夫大学的面试——别说什么他的天赋不该被埋没——这简直是背叛。虽然更深一层原因是他一直担心如果Uther知道自己儿子出柜会不会把他们一起给烧死。  
　　Merlin虽然拒收Arthur的短信、信件、电子邮件，但是他还是会从他们的同学，和Arthur一起考入军事学院的Gwaine那里打听到Arthur的消息，他一切顺利，只是在学业即将结束前他自愿去了中东地区。作为医科生，Merlin需要留在学校的时间比其他专业更长，而且他总是因为各种药理研究、临床实验和研究论文殚精竭虑，几乎没有太多时间细算他到底把多少信件明信片丢进了纸箱，再考虑他应该什么时候收回他丢过去的沉默。直到他见到他的同学Lancelot的背包里掉出来一张打印着Arthur和他们的同学Guinevere的名字的订婚主题的明信片他才意识到冷战的时间太长了。长到订婚都没有给他发邀请函的地步。  
　　于是，在那个星期日，重放了大概第三百遍《乱世佳人》后，他终于做出了重大决定，他才不在乎摔花瓶或者是摔他父亲的荣誉奖杯，即便是被拒绝他也要表达他的不满。  
　　只是，他似乎没有得到让大家知道他也是个会发火的人的机会，因为没过几天，Arthur的铭牌就被送到了他的门前。真的是个混蛋，Merlin那天是这么告诉Leon的，不管你们登记的地址是哪里，你都不该送到这里。接着Merlin把Uther的地址塞给了Leon。接着他就人间蒸发了。

　　“你为什么要讲这个故事？”Merlin没有睁开眼睛，“这不是个好故事。我只想一个人安静一会儿。”  
　　“你还没有听我说完，Emrys先生，你只是听了故事的一部分。”中年男人语气轻柔。  
　　“我相信你讲的已经够多了，”Merlin声音中夹杂着愤怒，“难道你需要一个悲剧作为悲剧的回礼？”  
　　“不，Emrys先生，这还不是个悲剧，”中年男人诚恳地说，“我说过这个故事是否是悲剧取决于你。”  
　　“为什么？”Merlin皱起眉头。  
　　“因为，他看到的订婚请柬是Lancelot准备去扔掉的印刷失败品，只是因为Arthur的名字是字母A，太靠前，电脑的一个卡顿就出现了失误；而且如果他那天没有窝在房间看一天《乱世佳人》的话，他就会在派对听到Lancelot与Guinevere订婚的消息，并收到订婚的请柬。”  
　　“这有什么意义呢，”Merlin绝望地叹了口气，“什么也不会改变。”  
　　“故事还没有结束呢，Emrys先生，”中年男人露出笑容，“这不过是另一个意外，Arthur在圣诞节那天执行任务的时候遇到了突袭，在解救人质时他受了伤，与军队失去了联系，他的铭牌和另一个叫做Mordred的遗体与铭牌被一起找到，他们相信没有人会在那些恐怖分子占领的区域活着回来，况且当时还发生了严重的爆炸，所以他们送出了铭牌。”  
　　“所以，你的意思是，他还活着？”Merlin几乎是从椅子上跳起来，“到底发生了什么？”  
　　“他只是受了伤，需要住院治疗，Emrys先生，”中年男人笑着说，“而且他还获得了荣誉勋章。”  
　　“他在哪个医院，在英国吗？”Merlin急切地问，虽然他自己都不确定自己在哪里。  
　　“在英国，只是不是这座城市。”中年男人狡黠地笑了。“不过，他已经出院了，事实上，他现在就在路上。”  
　　“太感谢你了，”Merlin看着中年男人的胸牌，“Gaius——Gaius先生。”  
　　“你现在知道你在哪里吗？”Gaius亲切地看着他，“我想你现在应该可以接受现实了，Emrys先生，看得出来你的情况是这半年以来最好的一次。”  
　　“需要我背出自己的生日我的学号或者是母亲的电话号码吗？”Merlin飞快地说着，“但愿我的母亲——，哦，上帝——”  
　　“你的朋友们帮你隐瞒地很好，”Gaius说着耸耸肩，“而且她也在丹麦的医院里照顾你的祖父忙得不可开交。”  
　　“那我想我应该赶快回去，”Merlin飞快地说着，脚步已经冲到了门口。  
　　“你应该先打理一下你的头发和胡子，”Gaius说着跟Merlin握手，“我想我们的治疗就可以算是结束了，你的朋友们都在外面，他们都很担心你，你应该和他们好好谈谈。”  
　　“我会的，谢谢。”Merlin推开门外的镜子，就好像来到另一个世界。  
　　“如果还有其他烦恼，你知道我的电话，Emrys先生。”Gaius的表情迟疑了一下。  
　　“还有什么事吗？”Merlin只想尽快离开。  
　　“我希望你下个学期能当我的助教，Emrys先生，”Gaius笑了起来，“因为你有这个天赋。”善良而勇敢，想象力丰富而且严谨，Gaius想，这样的年轻人真的不多了。  
　　“如果国王愿意给我时间的话，”Merlin眨眨眼，“我会考虑的。”  
　　  
　　门外有Lancelot、Gwaine、Percival、Guinevere以及他的室友Will。  
　　“嗨，”Merlin紧张地扭着两只手，“Merry Christmas.”  
　　“Merry Christmas，Merlin。”Gwaine先走了过去，给了他一个拥抱，“你现在想吃薯片吗？不是老人会喜欢的那种——”  
　　“或者是薯条？”Percival没头脑地问。  
　　Merlin翻了个白眼，“我现在只想尽快回去把胡子剃了。”  
　　“你可以用我的剃须膏，Merlin，”Will说，双手还在口袋里，“鉴于你已经失踪了一整年，而且你在卡迪夫大学的时候几乎打算在河边过一辈子，我已经把你的用完了。”  
　　“如果我能记得你这么混蛋，Will，我就不会缅怀你了。”Merlin还记得在那些幻想中，当他看到Will死去后有多伤心。  
　　“我们已经替你多申请了一个学期的休学，Merlin，”Lancelot微笑着，“你整个学年基本没上过课，学校那边已经给你办理了一个学年的休学，但我想也许接下来这半年你和Arthur会考虑其他的计划，所以擅自替你申请了休学，希望你不要生气。”  
　　“我应该感谢你，Lancelot，”Merlin微笑着，“你一直都是我最好的朋友。”  
　　“这样的话你就会和Will一起毕业了，”Guinevere笑着说，“他今年的课题报告又没有做，他肯定会再留一次级的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　Arthur没有提前打电话给Merlin，他怀疑Merlin是否能想起来把他的联系方式与社交账号从黑名单里恢复，但是他已经和Gaius谈过了，Merlin的每一次治疗情况他都会看详细的报告。他应该回去，他应该出现在那里，只是如果他的肋骨和该死的内脏能早点恢复的话。通过去中东地区来引起他的注意的主意真的糟透了，甚至是Uther也因此上了手术台，做了心脏搭桥手术，Morgana在电话里对他大吼大叫，几乎真的要杀了他。  
　　他不记得到底是他先回到英国还是先知道Merlin的情况，止疼药的副作用让他嗜睡恶心而且混乱，但是医生说他肯定受到了幸运女神的眷顾，能活下来，能恢复意识还不需要截肢。事实上他感觉他在恢复意识前躺了有很长一段时间，他能听到别人说什么，但是不能思考，真的糟透了，最初是乱七八糟的嗡嗡声，然后是医生们混乱的声音和话语，他根本不想思考也不想理会。接着他听到其他人的声音，他不确实是电话还是他们真的在那里，没有Merlin，真好，他不希望他在那里，但是除他之外的人他也不想理会。他几乎都要忘记自己是在沉睡还是醒着，其他的声音也让他不知道是做梦还是真的，他只是想把自己停留在过去的记忆中，如果呼唤他的世界里没有Merlin，把他真的没有回去的必要，毕竟Uther需要的只是能接替他立下战功的儿子，而不是为了救人质当了人肉盾牌的傻子。  
　　之后他听到了Lancelot的声音，他说他在晨间新闻里看到了Merlin，他似乎被当成了流浪汉，精神恍惚，他们把他接了出来，送他去了医院，但是他太聪明了，总是能从医院逃走。Arthur脑海中勾勒出Merlin的样子，尝试着给他赋予流浪汉的头发、胡须、邋遢的衣服。离开他Merlin会成为流浪汉，这对Arthur来说没有比他这件事更能让他傲慢地了。而且他的Merlin是最聪明的，他一直都知道，他想做的事情没有人能阻止得了。  
　　之后不知道过了多久，因为他确实没有时间概念了，他不知道是他们一起出现还是过了几天Gwen才出现。他只知道Gwen告诉他，事实上，Merlin患了精神类疾病，他的铭牌送到了他家，所以他崩溃了。这不是什么好笑的事情。Uther也是因此而上的手术台。但是他分不清这些事情的顺序，思考让他只觉得头痛恶心。  
　　再接着他听到一些大喊大叫。  
　　他看到的第一个图像不是Merlin，这让他心烦意乱。  
　　虽然这也像是个流浪汉，但是当他思考着把这个人的胡子剃掉，把肮脏的长发打理一下之后，他意识到这个人是Gwaine。  
　　“你醒了！”Gwaine倒抽一口气，接着伸出手掐着他的脖子，“你居然还敢醒来！你居然敢现在才醒！”  
　　Percival把Gwaine拉开，Arthur的呼吸才开始恢复过来，他才感觉到喉咙的烧痛、肺部重新获得氧气的感觉以及胸部肌肉开始正常起伏的感觉。  
　　接着是医生对他的认知能力测试，以及PTSD诊断。认知能力测试中他不得不费力讲个笑话才能让医生尽快确定他的正常情况，而PTSD测试却是痛苦的，他们坚持认为他的失眠、焦虑和暴躁是源于那次袭击以及Arthur做了服从命令之外的事情解救了原本不需要他解救的人质导致和军队失去联系——但他对此并不后悔，立即撤离并放弃人质才是他应该后悔的。他坚信，比起Merlin单方面提出分手，那场爆炸对他精神方面产生的影响根本不值一提。  
　　他清醒之前最后的记忆是他在爆炸发生时掉进了河里。医生和军队的长官告诉他，他大概在两天后被冲到岸边，被联合国的一支正在执行任务的小队发现，辗转把他送到英国军队，因为他没有铭牌而且失去意识，其他能辨认身份的东西几乎都毁了或者不见了，所以确认身份增加了难度，拖延了时间。但是不管怎么说这一切简直就是奇迹，完全的奇迹——除了发生爆炸的建筑物断裂的一根钢条刺穿了他的肋骨，损伤了腹腔，导致过度失血与轻度感染外，他的肺部几乎没有什么积水，身体要害部位几乎都没有损伤，听力视力也一切正常。  
　　Morgana的威胁因为遥远而失去了恐怖意义。她因为他把自己弄得像逃婚的Juliet一样[注1]，导致照顾Uther的责任全落在她身上，从而再一次威胁Arthur，等他从London的医院出院她一定要亲手杀了他。这当然不是Morgana的第一次死亡威胁，只是他好奇Merlin为什么会真的认为Morgana是真心想这么做，甚至在他的故事里他最后不得不杀了她。可能是她自从和她女朋友Morgause在一起后开始画浓重的眼妆并开始向哥特风格的打扮让Merlin毛骨悚然。  
　　卡迪夫大学的Gaius教授曾经是他父亲的心理医生，虽然Arthur并不认为他治好了Uther的丧妻之痛，但他作为心理学教授把Merlin从精神病医院拯救了出来，并把他当作自己的特殊病人给他安排了一间临湖的治疗室进行治疗，Arthur就只能忍住不能把自己的不满或者说不信任明显表达出来。  
　　Gaius需要Arthur的配合，因为这样他才能切入到Merlin的故事中。他需要知道他们曾经做过什么，他需要搞清楚那些暗示或者意象背后的事实。比如，Merlin从小一直都会督促Arthur完成作业，按时上课，而Arthur忘记带书的时候总会把他的书顺手拿过去，这在Merlin的印象中就形成了，他简直是一个男仆，而Arthur就像众人瞩目的傲慢无礼的王子，大家都认为他才是更蠢的那个——尤其是当Uther需要点什么来衬托自己儿子的聪明的时候。  
　　Gaius解释，Merlin的故事中的那些怪兽有时候会是学校里的校霸——几乎都会被Arthur给打进校医院，有时候则是Uther——Uther每次回来都会导致Arthur一连萎靡好几天像死了一样，而每当那个时候Merlin就像嗑药了一样对他倍加关注甚至愿意陪他去滑雪——他甚至为此摔倒断了根肋骨。这个故事就变成了他为了救Arthur的性命而和Nimue之间关于圣杯的争夺。好像当时的滑雪场是N字母开头，Arthur记不清了。  
　　Merlin最有创意的地方就是把他们的历史老师Kilgharrah比作了一只龙，毕竟他们的中世纪历史是他教的，他总喜欢在课堂上叫Arthur回答关于King Arthur的问题，而且每次Arthur回答不上的时候就会让他的顾问Merlin——虽然在Merlin本人看来完全是男仆——来回答，而且他对Merlin总是偏心的，因为Merlin总能回答出他的问题——可见他总是挑Merlin会的东西来提问。  
　　还有那只被Arthur无意间弄死的兔子——在Merlin的故事中化身成的那只独角兽。Arthur对天发誓他绝对不是故意的，他怎么会知道那只蠢兔子吃苹果会被噎死，Merlin为此三天都没有跟他说话，三天都没有给Arthur带午餐，他只好去食堂吃，那些难以下咽的食物让Arthur持续三天上课的时候只能趴在Merlin身后的桌子上小声但保持十分钟一次的频率喊饿。第三天，Arthur再交不了Kilgharrah的作业他就要面临学校给Uther打电话的危险，于是Arthur在绞死于Uther的残暴或者摔死于一次爬进阳台的行动中，选择了后者，虽然Morgana形容他就像Romeo或者是Julien那样勇敢而荒唐[注2]，但是Merlin的反应并没有Juliet的感动或者Mathilde的讽刺，而是像他刚从地狱里爬上来一样，怀着震惊与激动把作业借给了他。而Arthur第二天就给他送了一只新兔子，不过这一次它是自己在Merlin的眼皮底下溜走的，跟Arthur没有任何关系，Merlin过了一年才告诉Arthur，当初那只被苹果噎死的兔子根本就不是他的，他没有养过动物——他只是碰巧在那里。  
　　故事中Merlin的父亲Balinor，他其实是一名英勇牺牲的消防员，他的母亲Hunith则是一名夜班护士，所以总不在他身边，当他中学的时候他的母亲就被他的祖父母叫去了丹麦，只是他决定自己留下来——Arthur坚信是因为他，而Merlin说他只是无法放弃Harry Ramsdens餐馆的美食。  
　　Merlin的母亲去丹麦的第一年，Arthur、Will、Morgana还有Guinevere曾经陪Merlin去过丹麦，但是他的祖父简直就像是邪恶骑士一样，不允许音乐，不允许派对，不允许晚睡，不允许大声喧哗，甚至不允许薯片，否则他就不让他们吃晚餐！最后以他们叫来了周围能叫上的所有年轻人，在他祖父母家开了一个盛大的party，最后被Merlin的祖父全部赶出去作为结局。只是Will当天运气不好，被Merlin祖父的拐杖给绊到摔了一跤进了医院。但是无论如何，他们还是胜利了，因为Merlin之后在和他母亲的电话里听到了那边放着音乐。  
　　Morgause的职业是滑雪教练，以及夜店的摇滚女王。所谓的骑士团不过是Arthur足球队的伙伴们，故事里的邪恶国王或者邪恶骑士除了那些恶霸的部分外，也都是其他学校的足球队队员或者教练。当Arthur为了引起Merlin注意的时候他会从他的抽屉里随便挑封情书，然后故意讲给Merlin——当然是他们在一起之前——这些造就了数不清楚的公主们，他只是搞不懂为什么Merlin能记住那么多他几乎都忘光了的名字。另外做了Arthur一个月的继母的Catrina女士被描述为穴居怪；被Uther派来的保姆Aredian恐同严重，被描述为巫师追踪人，虽然只在他家呆了半个月。  
　　那些故事都能在他们的生活中找到一些或明或暗的指代，循环往复的危险与营救，不过是他不愿意相信Arthur会死所创造的具象体现，他需要那些怪物与那些危机，他认为只有那些不断上演的过去才能留下他，有时候他甚至会把同一件小事披上不同的外衣循环上演。  
　　只是Arthur不能理解为什么Merlin会以为他会和Guinevere结婚，接着Lancelot要他答应，如果Lancelot承担他计划中为结婚而准备重新装修公寓的费用，Arthur要保证不把他给杀了。Arthur做了保证，但是当Lancelot说完之后他就后悔了，什么忠诚的朋友，甚至是高贵的骑士，Arthur恶毒地说，Merlin的真实意愿就表现在他的故事中——最后你还是该死。Lancelot只能眨眨眼，露出歉意的微笑，“我能说‘你也是’吗？”哦，真该死！  
　　Merlin脑海中循环往复上演的对Arthur的拯救构成了这个故事，但是他最终还是没有办法抵抗。那些稀奇古怪的怪兽或者精灵有时候是为了把他留在故事里，毕竟其中很多的怪兽并没有对他造成实质性的伤害。而Freya，Arthur记得是被他吓走的暗恋Merlin的小学妹，也许他不该对一个女孩子那么凶巴巴地，但是他很快又反驳了这个观点，如果Guinevere或者Morgana能接受他的那种语气，为什么这个女孩就不行，肯定是因为她太弱了，或者说是她的感情还不够强烈。  
　　Merlin的情况变得稳定起来，不会再乱摔东西或者产生攻击性行为，Gaius的形象也从严厉地拒绝魔法变成了默认魔法存在的长者，最后变成帮助他的人。  
　　Gaius说，Merlin太有天赋了，他能把这一切都编织地井井有序，很难让人找到漏洞作为切人点，如果他将来能励志做一名心理学研究人员或者进行催眠领域研究，他一定会是个大人物。当然不，Arthur心里默默回答着，朝Gaius翻了个白眼，他已经光荣退役了，接下来就是养好身体再去警察局报道。也许作为军人家属Merlin可以去做法医，毕竟小镇里没有Camelot那么危险，没有多少需要他处理的尸体，而他也不用把心思花在如何找借口翘班去找Merlin上面。  
　　Uther也因为一场心脏手术，对他的要求也从继承他的军衔与荣誉变成了健康快乐地活着。而且自从这件事发生后Uther突然很喜欢Merlin，事实上他从来都没有反感过Merlin，只是认为他有点傻，居然能和他愚蠢幼稚的儿子在一起一整天还没被气晕过去。在说明情况的时候当然是跳过了他的精神状况这件事，Morgana并没有告诉他，也许他现在的心脏已经不能再受到更多惊吓。Uther认为，Merlin能体会一个父亲的心情，让Leon把铭牌交给他——他是个忠诚值得信任的男孩，比把地址栏填成男友而不是父亲的愚蠢的Arthur强太多了。  
　　Gaius又跟Uther谈论了至关重要的出柜问题。至于Arthur，Gaius解释他由于从小缺少母爱缺乏女性陪伴所以出柜，所以Uther只能责备自己没有意识到他失去了多少次向其他女性求婚的机会；只是Gaius不得不再找一个Morgana从小缺少母爱缺乏女性陪伴所以更需要女性的陪伴这个见鬼的解释，才能让Uther接受自己的女儿也出柜了的现实。剩下的问题就成了Uther跟Gaius所说的——相反却不矛盾的解释——至少Gaius是这么强调的——之间的问题。  
　　  
　　“最后一个问题，Gaius，这个故事里的魔法到底是什么？Merlin根本没什么隐瞒过我。”  
　　“Love，当然是Love，在Merlin把你拒之门外的时候，这就是他最大的秘密。”  
　　但是故事中仍存在邪恶的魔法与巫术，还有凶残的魔法怪物——Arthur在问出口之前就已经得到答案了，有的人被爱所伤害，有的人为爱去伤害，有的人为爱而战。而爱就像魔法——是天赋，也是残缺；是厄运，也是幸运；是灾难，也是拯救；是罪恶，也是救赎；是毒药，也是解药；是黑暗，也是光明；是疑问，也是答案。  
　　故事的最后他还是告诉了自己的真相，只是他认为那时候也太迟了，虽然比从未告诉过自己好一点，Arthur想，或许是Merlin积累了一千五百多年的沉重的魔法与永生把他从死神手里夺回来了。  
　　  
　　接近一年的治疗已经让他的头发从军人的短发变得长一点了，他脸上身上的伤也好了很多，虽然他的内脏还是需要定期检查，但是他已经可以自由行动并被允许回去了。  
　　Merlin不需要再等待了，他已经可以回去了。  
　　虽然没有城堡，他也不是王子，只是一个负伤提前退役的军人，但是，他可以回去了。  
　　不是从Avalon，也不是为了Albion，只是，他该回家了，回到Merlin的身边，只为了他。  
　　  
　　  
　　Arthur放下手提箱，注视了几秒门口的圣诞花环，再一次通过门上玻璃的投影审查了一次自己的仪表，按响了门铃。  
　　然后他就听见了熟悉的轻快的哒哒哒的脚步声。  
　　“Merry Christmas.”Arthur干巴巴地说，Merlin已经剃掉了胡须，刚打理过的头发还湿漉漉地。他的消瘦更明显了，几乎被他军人体格的阴影给覆盖了，除去黑眼圈和不佳的肤色，他的眼睛，绝对和兔子一样红。  
　　“Merry Christmas.”Merlin干巴巴地重复。  
　　他们在门口沉默了很久，Arthur看看手提箱，又看看Merlin，他凝视着他完全没有任何移动视线的念头。Arthur想了想开口，“我想你应该知道，圣诞节并不是耶稣的生日，它来源于——”  
　　“德鲁伊，”Merlin接上话，“它原本是太阳节，它是太阳的生日。”  
　　“所以，”Arthur提起手提箱，“你不想让你的阿波罗进去吗？”  
　　“德鲁伊的太阳神不叫阿波罗。”Merlin翻了个白眼侧过身子。阿波罗也不是太阳神，只是很多人都搞混了而已，Merlin想，但这有什么关系呢，阿波罗接替了赫利俄斯的太阳车，人们便称他太阳神，眼前的Arthur正活在眼前的世界里，接替了他那个寒冷痛苦的世界，那么这个世界就是他的世界，这些又有什么重要的呢？  
　　“我也不知道除了阿波罗之外其他的太阳神叫什么。”Arthur撇撇嘴。  
　　“我刚好知道一个。”Merlin眨眨眼，“Arthur。”  
　　拥抱与亲吻，信任与承诺。  
　　  
　　“我喜欢你的故事，Merlin，除了我和Gwen结婚的部分和最后的部分。”  
　　“其实我也不喜欢那些部分。”  
　　“事实上你说的每个字我都喜欢。可能你真的有魔法，Merlin。”  
　　“事实上我也觉得我曾经有魔法，我到现在还认为我用魔法换你回来了。”Merlin一只手撑着脑袋，眯起眼睛，“我是说，那些太真实了，我到现在也没办法分清到底什么是现实——即便是现在。”  
　　“你是说你后悔了吗？”Arthur扬起下巴。  
　　“如果你再敢傲慢点我想我会说是的。”Merlin撇撇嘴，放下胳膊倒在枕头上。  
　　“所以，那并不重要不是吗？”Arthur扯了扯被子，盖过Merlin的肩膀，“我就在这里，不在任何地方，也不准备去任何地方。”  
　　“真是个奇迹。”Merlin喃喃地说。  
　　“真是个奇迹，Merlin，”Arthur重复着，“我也不知道自己怎么活下来的。也许你说的是真的。”  
　　“如果我现在说世界上存在圣诞老人你会不会也相信……”Merlin半闭的眼睛透出一种狡黠。  
　　“如果世界上有魔法，Merlin，那么圣诞老人根本就不算什么，不是吗？”Arthur皱皱鼻子嘟起嘴。  
　　“那么你认为世界上有魔法吗？”Merlin靠近了一点，睁大眼睛。  
　　“我相信，”Arthur眨眨眼，又一个甜蜜温柔的亲吻，“当你在我身边的时候。”

　　END  
　　  
　　注1：Juliet朱丽叶，为逃婚而假死，大家都知道哒。  
　　注2：Romeo罗密欧，罗密欧爬朱丽叶的窗台大家都知道哒~  
　　Julien于连，《红与黑》，也爬过窗台，不过他的运气没有Romeo好，等到的是一次嘲讽，虽然两人最后还是在一起了。  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 之后有时间会发布英文版哒~


End file.
